


【高桂高】AFTERLIFE

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke





	【高桂高】AFTERLIFE

高杉晋助跟着同批次的亡魂一起上船，渡过三途川。  
河道两旁彼岸花盛开，确实是传说中如血如火的样子。河面漆黑，无波无纹，若是仔细凝望，影影绰绰的，竟是记忆中生前的一些景象。同船的人皆痴痴看着水面，时有恸哭哀泣之声。高杉有些恍惚，他看着河水中的映像，当时是这样的吗？想不太起来，模模糊糊的，像水汽蒸腾氤氲。  
他刚死去的时候，孤魂野鬼地站在一条河边，不知从哪来，也不知往哪去。那条河边是永恒的黄昏，芦苇丛中还有几个孩子的幻影穿梭，感觉熟悉。他在岸边不知多久，终于等到黑白无常来接应。黑无常拿着记事簿，在名字旁边勾画：“啊…高杉晋助是吧？情况比较特殊，我们耽搁了些时间才找到您，久等了，不好意思。”他才想起来自己姓甚名谁，原来自己已经死了。  
白无常说：“那么这就上路吧？”  
在黄泉路上走了没多久，两位鬼差突然停下脚步，回头，两脸懊丧地异口同声：“情况有变，您好像还没死透，可以回去。您要回去吗？”高杉：“不回去了吧。”

过了奈何桥，便是阎王殿。现世战争纷乱，地狱倒是一派平和，井井有条，鬼差来往有序，众魂魄安分守己。不知等了多久，终于轮到高杉进殿。阎魔大人宣读了他的判词，不长的一生，判词内容也简单。他生前算不上罪大恶极，且现世由于战乱，缺少生魂，阎魔说，可以直接去投胎，免受地狱之苦。高杉还没缓过神来，说，先不急，能不能在这儿留一段时间。阎魔说也行，但是地狱收容能力有限，居留需要申请，而且有期限限制。申请表格在那边，你填一下吧。  
高杉交了表，去众合地狱里滚了一遭，受了些皮肉之苦。居留申请不多时批复下来，给了十年的期限。鬼差引他去居留地，路上说话：“选择不去投胎的都是有心愿未了的，您是为哪桩事？”高杉：“似乎也不为什么，只是好像有些没弄明白，想再以这个人身份再度过一段时间吧。”鬼差听他言辞暧昧，确实有点糊涂的样子，点点头：“也是，想清楚了再走，也好，希望下辈子就不会遇到同样的困扰了。”

亡魂们生活的区域同现世大体无差，走卒小贩，烟花柳巷，流通货币也真是靠亲朋后代烧来的纸钱。分给高杉的屋子是一间临街的二楼，晚上外面总是热热闹闹。他手头宽裕，也不知道是谁给他烧钱。天气时晴时雨，下雨居多。高杉在雨声中入眠，又在雨声中醒来，看着灰色的天花板，骨头里泛出来冰冷粘稠的铁锈味，终于慢慢想起往事，将前因后果串联起来。说是乱七八糟一事无成也不为过。他捂住脸。但是也不至于后悔，总归是搅起了好些事情，认识了好些人。但是为什么还不愿意走？想不明白。罢了，还有好些年，再说吧。他揣着钱，下楼吃饭，听曲，两条街外的寄席最近来了有名的落语家，去看看，应该有趣。他坐在后排，表演开始，跪坐在台上的落语家开口，声线熟悉到令他被震慑。像桂。  
桂，桂，三个音节在他的心头舌尖萦绕不去。他努力去看台上的落语家。短发，身形瘦削，不似桂的模样。不是桂。他松了口气。桂应当还活得好好的。  
他突然想看看桂。  
他托人打听，有没有途径可以看到现世中活人的境况。有是有，八咫镜在地狱中的碎片。需要写申请，而且名额有限，次数也有限。高杉交了申请，等了一年多才批下来。他面对镜子，默念三遍桂的名字和生辰，镜面上便显出桂的模样。是他。  
镜面波光粼粼的，像隔着水。桂的脸在水波纹中稍微扭曲，眼睛倒还是那样，杏核似的。他绞短了头发，看上去跟自己的差不多。高杉伸手，摸摸自己的发尾。桂蓄了须，穿着西洋制式的黑色套装，手里拿着一沓文件，大步走过，背影消失在走廊尽头。看着像是在栋办公楼里，还不错的样子。高杉抚摸着镜框，松了口气。若是能让这个人打扮成如此人模狗样，那世界大约是在往正确的方向前进。  
他慢慢走回那个暂且称之为“家”的屋子，靠在窗边。傍晚放晴了，天边有一线橙红的火烧云。桂把他灰暗晦涩的记忆撕开一道口子，生前狂乱的色彩音调倾泻而出。他终于想起来，若说有什么遗憾的、来不及的，那便是桂了，年少时唯一有过隐约爱意的人。想要触碰又收回的指尖，装作不经意的耳语，被微风吹拂的黑色发丝。尚未描绘清楚这份情意的轮廓，猜测是又轻又薄又肤浅，遭逢变故就粗暴地一拂而去。高杉叹气，磕掉烟灰。

第二次申请交上去，等了足足三年。鬼差擦着汗跟高杉解释，地狱其实是不鼓励使用那面镜子的，希望大家都尽快放下执念，早日投胎，但是谁能放得下呢？申请人数众多，批起来自然就慢了。好多人居留期不长的，等到期满也没能看上一眼自己挂念的人。高杉不说话，点点头。镜中的桂跪坐在一块墓碑前，正烧着纸钱。啊，原来是桂烧给我的啊。高杉忍不住高兴起来。桂烧完纸钱，边拍手边唱了首生日快乐，走调走到九霄云外。唱完歌，双手合十许愿：“希望你下辈子能投个好胎。”说完又想了一会儿，嘟嘟囔囔：“…不过应该已经投了？而且其实你这辈子投的胎也不错啊…光投个好胎也不行，还是祝愿你…哎，算了，你想怎样就怎样吧。最好能活久一点。”说完站起来，拍拍身后的灰，无名指上有金属的光泽一闪而过：“诞辰来一次，忌日来一次，我每次都这么几句车轱辘话，你也听烦了吧。如果已经投胎了，就听不到啦。早日投胎，重新做人吧。生日快乐。”高杉匪夷所思：我不做人了我还能做狗不成？马上收到讯息提示：收到现钞汇款，当前账户余额xxxxxx，无交易附言。高杉叹气。桂那个傻子，烧钱的时候叨叨叨是收不到信息的，得连纸带字地一起烧过来。要不是今天恰好赶上生日烧纸钱，自己还真不知道他每年两次祝自己早日投胎。  
这都五年多了。

高杉算算时间，应该还够再看桂一次。于是又交了申请，等了好几年。在地狱快十年，一个熟人都没见着，高杉内心嘀咕，那群造孽的怎么还不下地狱？一个个都要熬成老不死的？  
那位声线颇似桂的落语家前些天去往下一世了，最后一场演出大家为了抢票堪称头破血流，连阎魔大人和执事官都来了，滥用私权也只买到十排往后靠边的座位。高杉听他的落语这么些年，早已打点好关系，预留了习惯的后排座位。演出结束，高杉同大家一起鼓掌，难得有几分伤感：这位大师也离开了，等到最后一次看完桂，我也差不多该上路了。  
高杉最后一次站在那面镜子前，伸手触碰镜面，水波粼粼中浮现出桂的身影。他坐在桌前读书，房间陈设不像是办公室，应该是家中书房。天气很好，窗户开着，淡色的窗帘被风吹起，朦朦胧胧的光笼着桂，让高杉想起多少年前，他们还是小孩子，在私塾中读书的模样。桂穿着洗的有些泛白的旧衣服，杏核似的眼，全神贯注在书中文字，而自己趴在桌上，百无聊赖，窗外进来的光线落在桂的发尾。那么小的小孩，什么都不懂，什么都想要，以为未来什么都有。  
桂一直在读书，偶尔拿起笔，在纸页上写下批注，高杉一直看着，直到画面淡去。  
高杉：“那么，我就走了。”

  
高杉投胎水平高，姿势正确，又到了户不错的人家，家境殷实，长辈都是正直温和之人。他平平安安地长到十来岁，虽然调皮，但也就是普通小男孩儿的平均水平，遭过的最大的罪不过是学自行车的时候摔过几个跟头，缝了几针。大体上是个乖巧懂事的。  
他以为自己和别人没什么不一样，普普通通的小孩，会普普通通地长大，但是又觉得始终隔着层什么，像云像雾，灰蒙蒙的，伸手抓不到。直到新学期伊始，班主任向大家介绍新来的转校生。转校生向大家做自我介绍。他束着马尾，有着一双杏核似的眼。高杉同那双琥珀色的瞳孔对上视线，终于惊觉，自己和别人都不一样。  
他也和别人都不一样。

END.


End file.
